User blog:Joshuakrasinski/wile coyote vs dr.drakken
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! WILE COYOTE VS..... DR.DRAKKEN BEGIN! Wile it's a cartoon classic ready to kick this blue skinned freak's ass, against me you won't even last, i'm a genius been lasting in this game, while you couldn't even get a good name, your not evil just like doofenshmirtz, your not a true villain ooh you need lotion for that burn cause i bet that hurts, shego is a better villain then you, your pathetic you'll always be like ron stoppable, your defeat is probable, you will be left crying a waterfall, Drakken allow me to retort your just a furry fetish, but i'm gonna say this i should give you credit, you spent your whole life chasing after a skinny bird, you couldn't catch bugs bunny when your ready to give up just say the word, i'm the true genius you just use faulty acme products, your career went through the faucet, go back in action? heh waht a failure that was, space jam was awful i'll drown you in sludge, loonatics unleash please too much action it's bland, baby looney tunes and loonatics those were equally as bad, Wile so you think you can diss me by dissing my shows and movies, please i won't need sylvester and tweety to solve this mystery, i heard about your movie might not do good, compared to me your just misunderstood, forget the roadrunner you are a true feast, don't even bother rapping back i'm a lyrical beast, i may not be able to catch a bird but that's how cartoons work, nowadays all people do is twerk, you forgot wabbbit that put me back in the spotlight. your movie looks like it was rushed all night, Drakken so i don't have blue skin in the movie that's one minor flaw, i shoot you in the desert kill the roadrunner with a power saw, your wikkity wack rhyming is like my shampoo on this i can depend, just rather rinse and you'll obey me in the end, i've watched wabbit on my tv this is what i gotta say, my movie will beat it any other day, you can't beat the house of mouse don't even try, even if we did roger rabbit you are still gonna die, sure my show ended a long time ago, but i proved i got mad rap skills you can't step to my flow, Wile if space jam is so bad why are they making number 2 with lebron james, clearly they made that movie caue you wanted to take back some fame, your company is evil your founder was racist against the jews, even with marvel abc star wars fox i will still own you, we bought at&t and turner too, my series is also making a comeback soon, toy story 4 i'm not gonna bother, your nothing but live action remake slaughter, speaking of which remember that movie maleficent?, you turned her from a badass villain from a misunderstood friend to a princess, Drakken okay maleficent was one thing the acting was oscar worthy, better back off cause something wicked this way comes which means it gonna get gory, i punch in you in the face like my name was monkeyfist, dominate you like demetor your on my list, use your head as a golf ball like duff killigan, your fame I plan on killing it, i will served your head on plattter don't try to battle me man, i will puke you out like barthholomew then eat you up again, i will crush you will a boulder the umbrella will most likely not work, it's your bones i will bend compared to me your a jerk, Wile me a jerk please you treat everyone like shit, and i don't care if you knew villains like monkeyfist, bartholomew omg grossest villain ever, the only good thing you did was in the movie afterwards it didn't get better, i'm getting my own movie, gonna take down acme, it's your bones i will bend, it's not some common trend, cause i will grind your guts into ketchup, i'm gonna leave cause this battle is at it's end, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *the rest of the logo get's blasted onto the screen* JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts